Do I Wanna Know?
by Runa97
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto de octubre (#07): "Viajando entre libros" del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet"


**Este fic participa en el Reto de octubre (#07): "Viajando entre libros" del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet"**

**Disclaimer: Si esto fue creado es gracias a Tolkien, a Sir. Arthur Connan Doyle y la BBC; de quien tome prestado ciertos personajes, lugares y situaciones. Cualquier locura he incoherencia es cosa mia.**

**•****_.-*-._•**

**DO I WANNA KNOW?**

**~-.,_,.-~•***

**CAPÍTULO 1_.-Fire And Dead…_**

Habían logrado escapar del palacio.

El rey del bosque no había podido mantenerlos dentro de las celdas y todo hubiera podido marchar bien de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente que el Saqueador de la misión no había tomado en cuenta... El río; la fuerte corriente que arrastraba los pesados barriles con una fuerza incomparable y que hundía y arrastraba su pequeño cuerpo haciendo que de lo único de lo que Bilbo fuera consiente en ese momento, fuera del agua entrando a su boca y a su nariz, inundando sus pulmones y eliminando poco a poco cualquier atisbo de oxigeno que pudiera haber habido en ellos.

Se ahogaba y se sentía pesado mientras aun peleaba contra la corriente intentando salir a la superficie; con los dedos de ambas manos aferrándose donde podían a la madera de uno de los trece barriles que iban a la deriva. Jadeando cuando su cabeza por fin salía a la superficie, aprovechando esos escasos segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de volver a sumergirse por completo en el rio de agua helada, sintiendo una vez más el agua entrando a su nariz, golpeando contra sus oídos y embotando sus sentidos mientras que los bordes de su visión comenzaban a nublarse y a llenarse de manchitas de colores que danzaban en su mirada y que no desaparecieron hasta que el poco aire que sus pulmones recibían no fue suficiente para mantener a su cerebro trabajando y Bilbo se sumió en la inconciencia y en la negrura que había bajo sus parpados.

El tiempo avanzaba denso como la miel que escurría de los panales de Beorn. Pegajosa y tan Lenta que bien, el lapsus entre perder la conciencia y despertar pudieran haber parecido años a pesar de ser tan solo unos segundos.

Unos segundos en los que pudo hacer algo más antes de despertar en un mundo desconocido.

Con la mejilla pegada a la fría piedra pulida de una estancia, Bilbo miro a su alrededor con cautela. Absorbiendo cada detalle sin proponérselo siquiera, por que solo hizo falta un pequeño vistazo para no querer apartar más la mirada de lo que tenía enfrente, ese ser imponente y hermoso.

Era un dragón de coraza rojiza, de alas de una membrana tan delgada como la mas fina tela, manteniéndose plegadas a la espalda, hundiéndose junto con la mayor parte del enorme cuerpo en el dorado del oro.

Cientos y cientos de piezas de ese metal tan preciado, forjado tiempo atrás por las manos hábiles de enanos que en antaño habían habitado en esos mismos salones. Monedas, joyas, copas y delicadas arpas. Montones y montones hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y tan grandes que casi rosaban el techo abovedado.

Pero nada, nada, absolutamente nada que atrajera más la mirada que él. Smaug el magnifico.

A su parecer, se quedo mirándolo por horas, embelesado con los colores, las formas y las proporciones. Observando a la bestia dormir. ¿Esperando qué exactamente? Quizá, ver algo más que el humo que manaba en espirales por ambas fosas nasales. Algo más.

Por que el no era solo un dragón durmiendo. El era fuego, el era muerte.

El era Smaug.

Por eso, cuando él despertó. Abriendo unos ojos tan dorados como todo a su alrededor y lo miro... A él, a Bilbo Baggins, las cosas no pudieron haber sido diferentes.

Unos cuantos segundos, quizá minutos o horas. No lo sabía. No estaba seguro. Simplemente sucedió.

El dragón se había erguido sobre las patas traseras. La enorme cabeza acercándose a él peligrosamente y el humo color ceniza llegando a parar directamente a la cara del asustado hobbit.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Bramo. La voz profunda y hermosa del dragón lo hizo temblar ligeramente por dentro.

No respondió. Se quedo estático y fue entonces cuando todo sucedió.

El Calor fue lo primero que su pequeño cuerpo percibió. La temperatura estaba elevándose a grados insospechados mientras que el seguía quieto. Mirando dentro de esos ojos ambarinos para simplemente contemplarlo un poco más antes de que todo acabara, antes de que la lacerante calidez de una llamarada envolviera todo su pequeño cuerpo y el despertara.

* * *

**-música de suspenso- **

**¡Mil y un gracias por leer! Como dije antes, esto es parte del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron el internet" así que sí tienen un rato y les gusta lo referente a la obra de J.R.R Tolkien, los invito a darse una vuelta :3**

**¡Espero que esto –que es más un experimento que otra cosa - les haya gustado! Y claro, en el siguiente capítulo ya será un crossover en toda regla con ¡Sherlock! XD**

**Smaulock everywhere XD :3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**P.D: ¡Sin beteo! Disculpen errores. **

**Igual por eso ¡Busco Beta Reader! (¿algún voluntario? XD)**


End file.
